Marauders! Matchmakers?
by M.W.P.P.girls
Summary: When Molly falls off the side of the Astronomy Tower her saivior is non other than Arthur Weasley. He's in love with her but she's not sure if she feels the same.Arthur will do anything to go out with her but what will happen when he goes to the Marauders


**disclaimer-i do not own harry potter. i only own the plot.**

**Chapter 1**

**Molly Reeds sat on the edge of the Astronomy Towers wide barrier and gazed out at the night sky. The trees swayed slightly as a light breeze fluttered across the grounds. As she looked out across the Quiddich Pitch she thought she saw a small figure on a broom. "Who would be flying at this time of night?" She said as an image of a girl with flaming red hair and bright green eyes popped up in her mind. **_"But Lily is in bed,"_ **she thought, shaking the image away. **_"Anyway, Lily always cuts into her turns and she is more agile. This person is more graceful and they lean into the turns instead of cutting." _**"Whoever they are, they are amazing!" She said in awe.** **Molly was watching so intently on the mysterious flyer that she didn't realize that someone came up behind her until it was to late. Before she knew it she was flying off the Astronomy Tower and towards the ground.**

"**Are you sure this is going to work, Black?" said one uncomfortable Arthur Weasley taking the broomstick from him.**

"**Of corse this is going to work. In a few minutes James is going to put plan Weeds into action." **

"**I've told you not to call her that!" Arthur said, now fuming. "Her name is REEDS!" **

"**O.K.! O.K.! You don't have to get all defensive." he said putting up his hands in defeat. "Now go." **

"**Fine." Arthur mumbled as he mounted the broom and took off to the sky. Flying always was a way for Arthur to cool off and think about things. To just get away. After the first dive his anger melted and he became one with the broom, sky and himself. He felt like nothing could be better than this. **

"**Ahhhh!" Arthur suddenly snapped out of his concentration and looked toward the Astronomy Tower and saw her as she fell threw the air.** **His instinct kicked in and he made the sharp turn toward the tower. His heart was pumping and blood was racing as he flew as fast and hard as he could to the bottom. He tucked into a nose dive then dove up the side of the Astronomy Tower and grabbed Molly around her waist. It took all the strength left in him to hoist her up onto the back of the broom while maintaining the right balance to not throw them both off. He could feel her hands wrap around his waist and her face push against his back, wet with tears. He could hear the occasional stifled cry. From her near death experience. After about 5 minutes of silence Arthur decided he couldn't stand it any longer. **

"**Are you O.K.?" he asked.**

"**Uh ha" she replied softly.**

"**Would you like to land or keep flying?"**

**She squeezed him a little tighter and said, "Please, keep flying."**

**Chapter 2**

**Molly practically ran up the steps to the dorm she shared with her best friend Lily Evans and threw back the curtains to Lily's bed.**

"**Lily. Lily! Wake up! The best thing just happened to me." she said to her sleepy eyed friend.**

"**It's 3 a.m Molly! You know not to wake me before 6!" Lily groaned as she rolled over and pulled the covers over her head so only some of her red locks were showing. **

"**But Lily!" she exclaimed, jumping onto her bed and jostling the still half asleep girl. "I met the most wonderful guy."**

"**O.K. now you have my attention." replied the now fully awake Lily Evans. **

"**O.K." she started settling down. "You know that I was at the Astronomy Tower, right?" she questioned.**

"**Uh ha."**

"**Well I was looking at the stars when I looked over at the Quiddich pitch and saw someone flying. At first I though it was you but then I remembered that you were up here in bed." she motioned at the room. "It was so beautiful to watch them. They were amazing. Well, I'm not really sure what happened next. I just remember falling threw the air and then someone grabbed me by the waist and hoisted me onto the back of their broom. I held onto them for dear life and buried my face into their back. Then I started to cry. I tried to hide it but it's hard not to cry when you think that you could have died right then and there. Without any warning." she shuddered at the thought. "After about five minutes he asked me if I wanted to keep flying or land. I told him that I wouldn't mind flying some more. We started to talk some more. About school and our families. Our dreams. We talked for hours. He was so easy to talk to and didn't laugh at me or anything. It was amazing." she said dreamily. Lily nodded her head and sighed. **

"**Sounds nice." she said. "To have a boyfriend and all." **

"**Oh, he didn't ask me out." Molly answered as she slid into bed.**

"**Why not?" Lily questioned surprised.**

"**I don't know. I guess he's just waiting for the right time." She sighed as the lights flicked off. **


End file.
